


Light Gray Star Jacket Andy Drabble

by letsdance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdance/pseuds/letsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So like remember that light gray cloud jacket he had? (This came from seeing gifs of Andy’s arms flexing and seeing a pic of that jacket) </p>
<p>Note: I haven’t written anything since my hardcore glee days so please don’t judge me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Gray Star Jacket Andy Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I gift this to my friend who made me write this and I might write a different version of this because the other one was really good too.

So like imagine if like Pete or his mom got it for him and he kept hidden in like a drawer or his closet or something. Like, it was a great jacket but what 34 year old man is going to wear a jacket with clouds on it (Pete tbh). And he’s leaving for tour or vacation and he’s like, way far behind on packing and he just grabs a handful of clothes (he wears the same clothes all the time so it doesn't matter) and leaves. 

So later he goes to find something to wear or is looking for his phone charger and he dislodges it from the depths of his suitcase/duffle and it like falls to the floor. And Pete like sees it and gets all “Dude I can’t believe you kept that!”.

So Pete’s all touched and happy and forced him to put it back on just to see how it looks. And Andy’s thinking ‘This isn’t going to fit I work out more’ but he puts it on anyway (Pete kept bothering him until he agreed) and it doesn’t fit. It’s like all tight in the arms and he looks in a mirror and his arms are almost straining the material of the jacket. 

But Pete’s like all happy that he put it on and Andy keeps it on even though he’ll have creases and marks on his arms from the too tight material.

THE END


End file.
